


Windup Extras

by birlcholtz (justwhatialwayswanted)



Series: Windup Universe [3]
Category: Sharp Zero (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 05:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwhatialwayswanted/pseuds/birlcholtz
Summary: I'm like 90% sure I've posted this particular ficlet on Tumblr, but it's not on my Ao3 so I'm posting it again here. If I write more extras this is where they'll go! :) With that in mind, if there are any 'deleted scenes' or anything like that you want to read, let me know in the comments (on any fic in the Windup Universe series), because I'm in between long writing projects right now!





	Windup Extras

**Author's Note:**

> I'm like 90% sure I've posted this particular ficlet on Tumblr, but it's not on my Ao3 so I'm posting it again here. If I write more extras this is where they'll go! :) With that in mind, if there are any 'deleted scenes' or anything like that you want to read, let me know in the comments (on any fic in the Windup Universe series), because I'm in between long writing projects right now!

See, the sad thing is that Ace had thought going into this that it was a horrible idea. It had only been a couple of days since he’d been caught in a fight with Coldfront and Deathwish, and his knee still isn’t right, so when he’d landed wrong on the roof of the building and felt his leg buckle under him, his only thought was, I told you so.

Unfortunately (or fortunately, really), Caesar doesn’t have a direct link to Ace’s brain, so Ace will just have to wait to express that out loud.

Right now, though…

Right now he has bigger problems.

“So how did you wind up on the roof?” Alex asks from where he’s digging through Ace’s freezer for an ice pack. (Alex still can’t go back to his apartment— he’s apparently under orders, but he won’t tell Ace who’s giving them. Whatever. It’s not like Ace minds having Alex around. He’s even paying for all the groceries while he’s here.)

Ace shrugs and hopes he looks normal. “I like being on the roof. It’s chill.”

Alex locates an ice pack and comes back to the couch where he’d deposited Ace. Because apparently, not only are Alex’s biceps not for show, but he just… goes up to the roof occasionally and retrieves injured neighbors. “Can you put this on yourself?”

“Yeah.”

As Ace is organizing his knee and the ice pack, Alex says, “Don’t worry, I won’t say anything to anyone. I’ve definitely trespassed on some roofs.”

“Is it even trespassing if it’s our roof?”

“I think so. Is it trespassing if we go into someone else’s apartment?”

“Should you really be asking me that question?”

“Shush.”


End file.
